memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gvsualan/archive
Hi Alan! Hope I'm not interferring with something, but I just wanted to know how we are going to go about the musical instruments. I think it would best to only keep the instruments that cannot get their own page (Instrument from We'll Always Have Paris, Emissary) On the page. At the bottom, we've got all the instruments sorted by species. Would it be good to also have a list of all the instruments sorted by type on top, or is that redundant? When all the remaining string instruments get their own pages eyverything should look much more organized and concise. --Jörg 08:39, 30 Sep 2005 (UTC) * I haven't had a chance to evaluate the situation in full yet. I don't think we need a picture of everything, per se. Since the name of the page is "Musical instruments" it really is supposed to be a list of all the pages you've created. I will add more later.... --Alan del Beccio 04:44, 1 Oct 2005 (UTC) **Right. Actually, in the end, there should only be three pictures on that page. The French violin clef, the instrument from ("We'll Always Have Paris") and the one from ("Emissary"). The rest and all the accompanying text can be moved to the respective instrument pages.--Jörg 08:21, 1 Oct 2005 (UTC) ***I guess I can do a little of that now, just to get some of it out of the way. --Alan del Beccio 08:23, 1 Oct 2005 (UTC) ****I'm curious, what's not to say that the Risian lute, Bajoran lute and Vulcan lute are not all one in the same instrument? I cant believe there is any interspecies law limiting the usage of the cultural exchange of musicial instruments. Didn't we see a Vulcan playing a "Human" violin or something in TNG? --Alan del Beccio 08:47, 1 Oct 2005 (UTC) *****The Risian lute and Bajoran lute could certainly be the same instrument. I checked the script, it only speaks of Bajoran musicians, not instruments. :::The Vulcan lute however looks different, that one is another instrument (but still doesn't explain, how it came to cloaked Aldea...) :::About aliens: we also saw two aliens aboard the Enterprise-D play a bassoon and a keyboard, so definitely, there should me some exchange! ;-) ******OK, I'll create pages for the Mataline II piano and Adam's guitar. As they are essentiall the same, I'll also add the Edo and Katie's instrument on that page as well. Then I'll create a page for harp and add the Edo harp and the holographic harps, as they are basically just that, harps with a transparent frame. That should only leave the two unidentified instruments. D'accord? --Jörg 09:38, 1 Oct 2005 (UTC) Duplicate Images Recently, duplicate images have appeared on MA. Here are the one's I've tracked down: *Image:Vidiian Captain, Fury.jpg *Image:Vidiian Vaughn Armstrong.jpg *Image:Species 571, Survival instinct.jpg *Image:PChan.jpg *Image:Srivani.jpg *Image:Alzen.jpg Thought you should know, probably one of them should be deleted. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 16:38, 2 Oct 2005 (UTC) Dual Articles Hi. I was told you were a good person to ask questions of so here goes...When I was writing an entry for Vedek Nane I mentioned the Cardassian Institute of Art and there was no entry for it so I made an entry for it. Later, I came across Cardassian Institute of Arts as an article. I checked the episode and script it was referenced in (DS9: "Sons and Daughters") and there should be no "s." So I didn't know if I should mark the article for deletion or what else I should do. I obviously like my entry better but both articles are accurate with the exception of the other one having the erroneous "s." --Jenji120 01:53, 4 Oct 2005 (UTC) advice? support? I'm bringing this to you before I make notice of my arguments in public forum because you supported my efforts in the past, and I'm hoping you'll listen objectively. Some time ago, you supported the nominations of both Ethan Novakovich and Grathon Tolar as featured articles. I remind you of these articles in paticular because they have both been nominated as featured article removal candidates. As far as I can ascertain, they have been nominated on the fallacious logic that because a current featured article nominee (Solbor) is being objected to — the current article (like Ethan and Grathon) being about a minor character. I have transplanted the removal nominations below for the purposes of arguing my point more efficiently. : Re: Grathon Tolar : Someone said that Solbor, an article of nearly identical length, one paragraph difference, is not fit because the character is not feature material. How is this featured then? It's not right to have this in the same category as Benjamin Sisko. Makon 04:54, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::Definitely '''agree'. It's well written, and complete, but there is almost NO informatio about the character himself, it's all episode summary material. I'm not sure how a character in 3 scenes from one episode (albeit a great episode) even got through a FA nomination process. Logan 5 18:12, 5 Oct 2005 (UTC)'' : Re: Ethan Novakovich : Same thing as Solbor and Grathon Tolar, this character has almost nothing to contribute as a character that isn't based on episode summary material. It was nominated fairly recently (last spring) but I can't imagine how this meets that standards of FA other than being "complete" and how hard is that for such a minor character? To my mind, characters need to be of consequence to be FAs and need to have personal information that isn't based on re-written actions on screen. If they don't fit that, and aren't long-running recurring characters like Ayala, then I don't think they represent the best of MA. Logan 5 18:15, 5 Oct 2005 (UTC) I think I'm finding two fallacies in their logic for requesting removal of featured article status, and I want your input on this as well. Makon refers to being told that "the character is not feature material.", a statement that doesn't bear scrutiny as it is not mentioned on the FA Nomination Page. Secondly, both removal nominations primarily mention (User:Logan 5) a lack of information as a qualifier for removing their FA status. This does not follow through with examining both the statements made during the FA nomination processes http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Talk:Grathon_Tolar#Votes_for_featured_status http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Talk:Ethan_Novakovich#Moved_from_Nominations_for_featured_articles where both articles were nominated in the full knowledge that they were on minor subjects, yet were unanimously supported as featured articles by the voting members. You yourself stated that "The fact that it is a minor subject is irrelevant" when voting on Grathon Tolar. And finally, as I mentioned once before, the criterion as stated on the Nominations for featured articles page is: A featured article is an especially well-written, informative, and comprehensive article that covers all available information on a subject.. While I won't tout the articles as the majority of those things (which is why they went up for voting), they are "comprehensive"; nothing about the quantity required for something to qualify as "comprehensive" is given. I don't want to bring this up in a more public page w/o some support; especially when doing so would make me seem self-centered and egotistical. That's not the case, so much that I feel that based on the precedents and policies as they are, these articles which I worked on extensively were agreed upon by the community to be of exceptional quality, and I don't want that distinction taken away because another article bearing similarities fails to meet the bar. — If the community wants to change the parameters for a featured article and dictate that it should be a certain length in addition to being of high-quality to be featured, then I would both understand and support these articles' status removed. Thanks for your support in the past, as well as the so very much that you do for the MA community as both an administrator and a contributor. — THOR ''=/\='' 21:14, 5 Oct 2005 (UTC) * I'm just passing through, so I don't have much time to give the response I'd like to give -- but, you're right. The key is that it is well written, and has nothing to do with how many times they appeared, length or other trivial matters -- which is obviously limited by single-appearance characters -- it has to how the subject and limited imformation is handled. If the character plays a major role in the episode, obviously a portion of the article is going to sound like the episode -- simply because the episode revolved around the character! Telek R'Mor, a minor character that really acted as the motivator for getting Ethan Novakovich and Grathon Tolor nominated, would seem to be an ideal example of a character with a one-time appearance that was well handled without sounding like an episode summary. Anywho, I ended up sticking around longer than I intended to throw my two cents in on the Memory Alpha:Featured article removal candidates and Memory Alpha:Nominations for featured articles pages. The rest of what I intended to write here ended up on those pages. --Alan del Beccio 14:45, 6 Oct 2005 (UTC) ** I appreciate the support!; like I said, I was afraid if I made my argument on my own behalf it would be unseemly of me. Thanks for agreeing with me on this issue, and taking the time and effort to back me up. — THOR ''=/\='' 15:10, 6 Oct 2005 (UTC) Categorizing Animal I'm sorry if I misunderstood something, but I was under the impression that category pages, such as Category:Andorians and Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel, had the list page or "definition" page sorted and categorized to the top. That's why I categorized Animal under " " in Category:Animals. I was just looking for some clarification on the issue.--Tim Thomason 15:04, 6 Oct 2005 (UTC) * Hmm, further evaluation of Wikipedia articles/categories seems agree with you. I was always, very much under the impression that Andorian shouldn't be categorized under Category:Andorians because Category:Andorians is a list of people's names, not list of species...that is why should just be categorized under Category:Species (and Category:Lists), and that, at most, the inclusion of the links Andorian and Andorians should be mentioned at the intro to Category:Andorians -- such as they are. I believe Andorian (and others) were categorized under Category:Andorians at a time before Category:Species was established, and before what belongs on the category page was understood. Either way, why we would want to categorize a "definition" with a "list" seems to be a bit out of place, especially when it is already categorized under "Species" and mentioned in the intro to the category. --Alan del Beccio 16:38, 6 Oct 2005 (UTC) Deleted wrong image There was a tag to replace "Detroit police cars Loomis" with a cropped-shot, without the UPN logo. I uploaded a replacement, but you deleted that one and left the original, with the UPN logo.--Mike Nobody 06:50, 7 Oct 2005 (UTC) * The tag was to reupload a new image over the preexisting image -- not create a completely new file name/duplicate image. Therefore I reuploaded the second file over the original file and deleted the second file. You just need to refresh (Ctrl F5) your screen to see the new image. --Alan del Beccio 06:54, 7 Oct 2005 (UTC)